Sulfur Cole The Wolf Prince The Lost Heir
by TheGhostKing123
Summary: 'Sulfur Cole, your destiny is upon you. For you are the lost heir to receive the powers of our past ancestors. Powers that have never been sought or fond until you. Now you must know, war is upon are shifter kind. It s up to you to save us all or lose everyone you care about. The choice is yours...'


Chapter 1

I Talk To My Weird New Friends:

 **Look, I never wanted to be a prince** , much less a _wolf_ prince.

In fact I can honestly say that my life will never get any simpler since it`s not simple in the first place.

'Well, no duh, life is never easy and won't get any easier' you may be thinking, Well believe me, I know, but in my situation my life is just straight up hard. As in torture and deaths, betrayals and monsters, demons even. In fact this is not even your typical 'life or death' story because for me they had to extend it to 'life and everyone you care about die or death and everyone you care about dies.'

Any ways being a shifter is dangerous. It would probably get you hunted down and experimented on. While being a shifter born into royalty is death on your doorstep with an ax in its hand about to introduce you to hell. But being a shifter, born into a royal family, with ancient powers is practically an open door to death, with an ax, gun, sword, and a shovel to hide your corps.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you want a happy ending, I will tell you this once. There are no happy endings in this story, happy moments, yeah. But a happy ending, no. So if you don`t want your hope to be broken, my advice is: Close this book right now and stick to the happy endings you are used to.

As for the rest of you who are still reading this, well, I just want to say that you should not go looking for the objects in this book, 'Why' you may ask. Well because I am pretty sure you are fond of your sanity, if not, I take pity on you. Oh one more thing, don`t go out looking for these monsters either, because they are probably walking among your human kind waiting for the right moment to devour you.

Still going to read, huh? Well, don`t say I didn`t warn you.

My name is Sulfur Cole.

I`m officially thirteen years old and just the other week I was living on the streets of Boston, Massachusetts. Good time in the day really. But once the sun comes down gangsters come out, and trust me, they don`t play nice. If you want I can start anywhere in my life to give you enough proof you head will ache. But things really started to fall apart a week before my birthday. When I was on the run from three police officers late at night, like I guess stealing food, clothes and medicine were against the law, but how else was I supposed to live without it?

Exactly, you can`t.

Anyways, the three police officers were right behind me telling me to stop where I was.

"Surrender, give up!" The officer on the left yelled.

 _'_ _Well, maybe you would`ve caught up with me if you stopped your high pitched yelling'_ I thought as I turned into a long and narrow alley.

 _'_ _At least their soon to be reinforcements can`t use police cars in this narrow alley.'_ I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dead, end? Really?" I muttered to myself.

I looked around the ten foot fence hoping to find a way around it.

"Nothing" I said to myself as the police officers caught up to me. I was cornered, my back against the fence.

 _Just great_ , I thought, _I'm going to jail. Now my innocents will be lost forever. Well, maybe I can make a living behind bars. I knew it would come to this eventually'_

That`s when I realized the shadows were moving. They were whispering together as if they were trying to figure something out. Though the only words I could hear were 'the one', prince', and 'wolves'. The voices stopped, two dark figures walked out of the shadows, growling at the police.

The police stopped suddenly. They were probably stunned after watching these creatures walking out of the shadows, which gave me time to examine these creatures.

I squinted to see what they looked like. They were very lean, one had dark grey fur mixed with white and another color I couldn`t make out. The other one was a light grey and a brown to it. But their eyes, they glowed and gleamed like a moon at midnight right over a luminescent pond. I remember them from somewhere, but where?

 _'_ _Don`t worry, I`m here to protect you.'_ A male voice said in my head.

 _'_ _Who are you?'_ I asked. 'Am I going crazy?'

 _'_ _No you're not crazy, I`m Stephan and this one over here is Anna'_

 _'_ _Don`t call me that,'_ a female voice said, ' _my name is Annasole'_

' _That sounds like a swear word' I thought_.

The wolf with lighter grey and brown fur growled at me. _"I assume you would me Anna"_ I said looking down.

She just kept growling

 _'_ _Calm down Anna'_ Stephan thought to me. ' _We need to get him out of here.'_

Annasole stopped growling ' _Okay, you brat, you need to climb over that fence. There`s a highway that leads to an abandoned shop. Go there and don`t look back. We`ll take care of the rest.'_

' _Got it'_ I thought as I looked up the fence and started climbing. Down below I could see Stephan and Annasole scaring away the officers.

As I finally made my way to the top of the fence and I could see everything. I was able to see all the city lights and so many buildings.

 _'_ _I said don`t stop_!' Annasole yelled in my head making it hurt.

 _'_ _Oh, right. Sorry'_ I climbed half way down then jumped off. When I looked back I didn't see Annasole or Stephan so I figured they were already heading to the abandoned shop. I looked around taking a breather. That was when a horrible beast showed up. He had little read horns, red swirling skin, and black and red wings. It`s eyes were pitch black. I knew what this creature was. It was a middle class demon. I knew a lot about these things, but what I always remember is that they love to eat people's soul.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Fabian Malakai" He growled, "Or in other words your death wish" He whistled and four more middle class demons flew down from the roof of a building. They were about to attack when Fabian sniffed the air.

"I smell royalty here," he muttered to himself," Who are you?" He asked.

"No of your business." I replied.

Fabian growled "Attack!" He yelled. They all advanced.


End file.
